Ship Classification
In order to catalog ships more thoroughly, ships are set into different classes, under three types: Civilian, Military, and Governing Civilian Cabin A cabin is the smallest civilian ship. It serves as a standard transport, and 68% of life forms own one. Corvette A corvette is a deluxe ship that usually is too costly for the lower class, reserved for the rich. They normally measure at 30m long. Freighter A freighter is normally a cargo ship. They can measure anywhere between 50-500m long. Hospital Ship A hospital ship is a craft designed to hold people in need of medical care. They do not usually move alone, almost always having corporate escort ships. Military Fighter A fighter is a small craft designed to distract fire from larger ships and destroy incoming other fighters and bombers. They usually are around 10m long. * X5 Reaper, Granolian * X6 Phoenix, Granolian * X3 Interceptor, Granolian * Violet-class, Triphosian * Incinerator-class, Gem * Sollux-class, Alternian * Kraken-class, Andromedan Bomber A bomber is a craft that normally has a crew of 2-10. They bombard land or space targets with missiles and high-explosives. Bombers usually reach at most 50m long. * SF9-Dallas, American Frigate A frigate is the first step towards capital ships. They are meant to pester larger crafts and distract fighters. Frigates normally measure in at 100m. * Hand Ship, Gem * Destiny, Gem Destroyer Destroyers are the staple of any navy. They are used to break through enemy lines and go on the offensive. Destroyers average at 400m long. * Jen-class, Granolian. * DS9, Core. * Daraxis-class, Kartaxian * Arm Ship, Gem Cruiser The Cruiser is the first capital ship class. They serve the same purpose as Destroyers, but also can use their broadside as a massive wall of cannons. Cruisers are normally around 800m long. * Kartaxis-class, Granolian * Eridan-class, Alternian Assault Carrier Assault Carriers are massive ships that transport fighters to battle locations. They are normally 2km long. * PSY86, Polluxian Battleship The Battleship is the most reliable capital ship. They can smash through enemy lines or they can hold back as a command base. They normally reach 4km long. * Nero-class, Polluxian * Granolia-class, Granolian Dreadnought A dreadnought is designed to inflict "dread" into its target. They are massive hunks of weaponry that measure at usually around 10km. * Thoran-class, Polluxian * Washington-class, American * Serket-class, Alternian Monitor Monitors are the sign of a strong nation. They can easily crush fleets of destroyers and are usually used for that purpose. Monitors average at 40km long. * Crusader-class, Granolian * Lazuli-class, Granolian Leviathan Leviathans are masterpieces of metallurgy and design. They are used to scatter enemy destroyers and cover fire for Assault Carriers. They are usually 120km long. * Oofalopalis-class, Granolian Battlestar A Battlestar is the second largest sort of capital ship. They normally measure from 400-3,000km long and normally are the flagships of entire nations. There is however, one more classification of military ship. * The Kyanite, Granolian * The Cascade, Granolian * The Valian''t, Galactican Glacier Glaciers are the most imposing creations that life has ever created. Harnessing the power of the cosmos itself, the construction of one of these can take, in the case of ''The Kyanite II, ''850 years. There have only been a few created: # GNS Kyanite II- 10,000km long, Granolian, destroyed in 17015. # GNS Inquisitor- 10,000km long, Granolian # GNS Justice- 10,000km long, Granolian # GNS Barrier- 10,000km long, Granolian # GNS Prussia- 10,000km long, Granolian # GNS Twilight- 85,000km long, Granolian # ''The Vehement- 3,850km long, Triphosian, destroyed in 17003. # The Vanta Black- 9,000km long, Gem, destroyed in -3,850,628. # The Condescension- 4,000km, Alternian, destroyed in 17002. Governing Starskipper Starskippers are usually used to transport leaders. They measure at around 50m long.